The bond strength of coatings, such as thermal spay coatings, is of interest to those who use as well as those who develop these coatings. One current method of evaluating the bond strength of coating is test method ASTM-C633. The bond strength of some coatings, however, is too great to be measured with this test, due to failures that occur on test specimens in locations other than at the desired bond location. The industry would therefore be receptive to new test methods that allow for evaluation of the bond location of interest.